


Auralphonic 002: Showcase of #ITPE 2014

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [2]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus and Jenepod as they talk about #ITPE (Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange) 2014; its history and guidelines, how you can participate, recs, and an interview with one of its founders, Bessyboo. To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep002/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 002: Showcase of #ITPE 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)**auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download: **[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_002_itpe.mp3) **Length:** 1:00:09  
**Hosts:** dodificus and jenepod with guest bessyboo****

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep002/).

  * [Paraka riding a turtle into the sunset with flowing hair a sparkly mic ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B7VlagYCUAAnVoX.png:large)
  * [#ITPE 2014 AO3 Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ITPE2014)
  * [#ITPE Masterlist 2014 ](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2688053.html)
  * [Podfic Big Bang (& Epic PBB) ](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/56832.html)
  * [TheatriPod ](http://theatripod.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [PodfIDIC ](http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Maggie Fitzgerald and the Salt Water Dip by Rhea314, written by antistar_e ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2903612)
  * [coffee’s for closers by AshesandGhost, written by vlieger ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2780993)
  * [Sorry About the Doom by inkjunket, written by skoosiepants ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2982857)
  * [Birds of a Feather by adistantsun, written by uraneia ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2892818)
  * [Off by a Thousand Miles by fishpatrol, written by lanyon ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2906174)
  * [5 Games Jess Played In by growlery, written by grim_lupine ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2954651)
  * [#wolfpack by Hananobira, written by stellarer ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2907650)
  * [The Disgruntled Novelist's Bodacious Pornographer (or, that time Nick and Louis were rival romance writers) by greedy_dancer, written by aliferuined ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2895533)
  * [Tower by aethel, written by threeturn ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2956130)
  * [Fine By Me (if you never leave) by aethel, written by harriet_vane ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2956244)
  * [Talkback from Pennyplainknits](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/002%20Pennyplainknits.mp3)
  * [Talkback from Opalsong](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/002%20Opalsong.mp3)
  * [Talkback from Citrisjava](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/002%20Citrisjava.mp3)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
